


Fictober18 #7 "Don't Worry, We Still have Time"

by KaCole



Series: Voyager Fictober2018 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Banter, Episode: s02e15 Threshold, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Missing Scene, Romance, chakotay is jealous, salamader sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 11:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16283945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaCole/pseuds/KaCole
Summary: Chakotay has issues after Tom Paris and Kathryn's trip into transwarp.He leans close to her ear. “Oh, you still expect me to come to your quarters after you run off with another man?”“That’s exactly what I expect.” She presses a light kiss to his lips. “Now, no glaring at Tom on the bridge.”





	Fictober18 #7 "Don't Worry, We Still have Time"

**Author's Note:**

> I confess I've changed this prompt slightly from the original as I just can't picture Kathryn Janeway saying 'No worries'. So it evolved into 'Don't Worry' (see what I did there??)

Chakotay leans across Kathryn’s desk in her ready room. “I don’t know whether to congratulate you and Paris or punch him on the nose.”

Kathryn scrutinises his usually placid face. It’s hard to tell if he’s serious or joking. “I do believe you’re jealous, Commander.”

He stares at her, pressing his lips together in a way that accentuates his dimples. It's ridiculously appealing, as if he's just playing at being cross. But she's not entirely sure.

Her badge chimes. “Torres to Captain Janeway. We need you in Engineering.”

Kathryn raises an eyebrow. “I’ll be right there.”

She makes her way around her desk toward Chakotay, and perches, arms crossed, trying hard to smother her smile. “We’ll continue this conversation tonight.”

He leans close to her ear. “Oh, you still expect me to come to your quarters after you run off with another man?”

“That’s exactly what I expect.” She presses a light kiss to his lips. “Now," she says firmly. "No glaring at Tom on the bridge.”  

#

It’s dark in her quarters now. He couldn't wait a moment when he arrived, and had them both naked at trans-warp speed. Not that she's complaining. She is satisfied, warm and happy.

But now he's staring at the ceiling. “So, triplets. I have to say I’m curious about salamander sex.”

Kathryn props herself up on her elbow. “Don’t expect a lizard to kiss and tell.”

“Do you remember anything?”

“Not much. I suspect salamander sex was… slimy.” She’s having a hard time keeping a straight face, now. “Honestly, Chakotay, I promise these human lips are only for you.”

He sighs and rolls over to look at her. “Aren't you bothered about leaving three of your offspring in the Delta Quadrant?”

“Not as bothered as you are, evidently.”

He pulls a face, and she thinks she knows what’s really gnawing at him behind the brooding banter. She loves him for it.

Kathryn kisses him softly. “As for the offspring. Don’t worry. We still have time.”


End file.
